¡Hero Connect!
by Cherry Mistake
Summary: La más grande red internacional de super-heroes ha sido creada ¿Cómo reaccionaran Ladybug y Chat Noir ante la noticia? ¿Será más facil vencer a los akumas? ¿Cómo serán sus nuevos aliados? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?. Pasen, lean y sigan las aventuras de ¡Hero Connect!
1. Chapter 1

Luego de una tarde muy aburrida, sin nada de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Alya decide investigar un poco más acerca de la historia de los héroes de Paris.  
Mientras viajaba en el infinito espacio del internet descubrió que hay más héroes exparcidos por el mundo, días después de haber pulicado esta historia en el Ladyblog, los ataques de akumas se vuelven cada vez más frecuentes y violentos.  
Y es aquí cuando esta joven reportera hace un pedido internacional de ayuda. Creando la única y más grande red de super heroes del mundo ¡Hero Connect!


	2. Chapter 2

**Acta formal de renuncia: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes tienen muchos propietarios, desgraciadamente yo no soy uno de ellos. Solo algunos de los personajes (que no pertenecen a la serie) son de mi propiedad**  
 **Capitulo 1: Giga Witch**  
-¿Marinette qué vas a hacer en la tarde?-preguntó la castaña a su amiga de cabello oscuro-Me voy con mis padres a una convención de repostería... Ellos dicen que necesitan más ayuda en el negocio, ultimamante tienen mucho trabajo-Contestó con una sonrisa-Ya veo-Susurró Alya algo desanimada-¿Cuando vuelven?-preguntó a la peli-azul con una sonrisa fingida-Esta noche-contestó rapidamente mientras corría en dirección a su hogar.

 **oOoOo-+-+-Un par de horas más tarde-+-+-oOoOo**

-¡Ay! pero que aburrida que estoy-Cantaba Alya en su habitación mientras giraba y giraba sin parar-El aburrimiento es demasiado grande ¿Por qué no hay nada interesante para hacer?-Siguió cantando hasta que cayó mareada en su cama... Luego de unos cuantos minutos de meditarlo se terminó decidiendo por investigar acerca de los héroes de Paris ¿Dónde? pues en la base de datos más grande del mundo, un lugar mágico llamado "Internet".  
 **(Pov Alya)**  
Luego de que el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, lo único interesante que quedaba por hacer era averiguar más sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir-"heroes a lo largo de la historia"-puse en el buscador-Ladybug, Ladybug-susurraba mientras bajaba-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté al aire al ver el contenido de una página  
 **(Computadora de Alya)**  
¡Giga Witch salva el día de nuevo!  
La heroína japonesa Giga Witch evitó que el banco más grande de todo Tokio sea robado. Dos meses después de que la amenaza de los "Megabots" fue eliminada, las veces en que se ha visto a la figura esbelta y misteriosa patrullando la ciudad son muy contadas, no ha dado declaraciones al respecto sobre el tema, sin embargo, luego de su acto heroíco, pudimos tener una entrevista exclusiva en la que nos dijo "La amenaza de los Megabots ha dejado de existir, ya no tengo razones para patrullar tan seguido. Aún así, continuare ayudando a los oficiales de policia en todo lo que pueda, solamente no esperen verme repetidas veces rondando por estos lares".  
 **(Volviendo al Pov Alya)**  
¿Hay más héroes en el mundo? Esa si que es una noticia que amerita ser publicada en el Ladyblog... ¿Qué tal si la acompaño con una foto? "Giga Witch" ubique esta vez en el buscador. Los resultados era cientos y cientos de archivos acerca de todas las obras que ha realizado-Fotos, fotos-Se me está haciendo un hábito murmurar mientras estoy en la computadora, una vez que encontré lo que buscaba me quedé sorprendida por lo que vi-Así que esta es Giga Witch-Dije mirando la pantalla de mi computador. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas bajas con las puntas rizadas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, adornado con una diadema negra que tenía un lazo negro con lentejuelas y un corazón dorado en el centro, grandes ojos amatistas, vestido negro 5 dedos por encima de las rodillas de mangas largas con corpiño bien marcado, la falda tenía tul, y las mangas de puro encaje, botines negros de tacón con cordones dorados, unos elegantes guantes negros de gamuza y un antifaz negro. Parecía que estuviera vestida como para una fiesta de máscaras pero al ver un par de videos descubrí la increíble movilidad que tenía con esa ropa y el porque de su nombre, con ágiles y rápidos movimientos deslizaba delicadamente sus dedos hasta su medio muslo y sacaba un grimorio (Si esa cosa que usan las brujas y los hechiceros ¿Ahora entienden?), levantaba levemente su pie hasta poder tocar su zapato y de ahí sacaba una varita, recitaba un hechizo y su enemigo quedaba para  
 **(Pov normal)**  
Alya quedo tan fascinada con la belleza de la heroína que por poco y se olvida de escribir el artículo, de hecho, ya eran las 11:30 de la noche cuando lo publicó

 **oOoOo-+-+-Al día siguiente después de clase-+-+-oOoOo**

-¡Alya despierta!-gritaba Marinette tratando de despertar a su amiga-5 minutos más mamá... Quiero mirar a Gigi un poquito más-contestó Alya medio dormida-¿Qué le ocurre a Alya?-preguntó Adrien poniendo nerviosa a la peli-azul-No des-despierta-tartamudeo con un nerviosismo notable-Giga Witch-Mascullaba Alya entre dormida y despierta-¿Quién es Giga Witch?-preguntó Adrien mirando extrañado a Marinette, esta solo negó con la cabeza-¡El encaje negro le queda excelente a las rubias!-gritó Alya levantandose de golpe-¡Hasta que despiertas!-Exclamó Marinette moviendo exageradamente las manos sacandole una pequeña risita a Adrien-Eh, ¿Dónde está Giga Witch?-preguntó Alya medio dormida mirando hacia cuantos lados le fuera posible. Marinette solamente se dio una face palm épica-¿Me podrías explicar quién es esa tal Giga Witch?-preguntó la peli-azul al borde de la desesperacion-¡La heroína más genial que pudiese existir!-Ante tales palabras Marinette se dio otro face palm aún más épico que el anterior-Creí que esa era Ladybug-Masculló la de mirada azulina-Bueno si Ladybug es genial, pero también Giga Witch lo es... Si quieres saber más, publique un artículo sobre ella en el Ladyblog-Indicó la castaña, su amiga sacó su celular y se quedó mirando la pantalla como si la mismisima diosa Atena estuviera ahí-Es hermosa...-Susurró al mirar la foto.  
 **Continuara...**  
 **Buenos días, tardes, noches, bellos caramelitos de miel, hasta aquí el primer cap... Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews son la única razón por la que escribo (claro también ustedes y la locura crónica con la que nací), sientanse cómodos al informarme sobre cualquier falta horrografica, también acepto críticas constructivas y tomatazos.**

PSDT: casi 6 meses sin actualizar y se me ocurre actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños... Ya no sufran que voy a subir todos los que he escrito hasta ahora (No es mucho así que tampoco se emocionen)  
 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Amy M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Acta formal de renuncia: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes tienen muchos propietarios, desgraciadamente yo no soy uno de ellos. Solo algunos de los personajes (que no pertenecen a la serie) son de mi propiedad**  
 _ **Capitulo 2: Error**_  
-Es hermosa...- Susurró Marinette mirando maravillada la foto-¡No es increible!-Exclamó Alya de repente asustando a la peli-azul-¿Qué es increible?- preguntó Nino haciendo acto de presencia-Está Ladybug con su sorprendente ingenio, Chat Noir con su increible agilidad felina, Giga Witch con su destreza imparable ¡Y quien sabe cuantos más habrá!-La emoción en los ojos de la castaña era evidente-Tal vez demasiado increible-Murmuró Nino-¿Soy el único al que se le hace raro?-Preguntó mirando a Adrien-¿Qué quieres decir Nino?-Cuestionó el rubio-Ladybug y Chat Noir con su increible resistencia y esos saltos que son practicamente imposibles para un ser humano, también está Giga Witch ¿Han visto la velocidad que tiene al correr? esa chica literalmente vuela-Alya solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-Tal vez son especimenes del ejercito o supersoldados-Adrien miraba a Nino como si estuviera loco-O tal vez es magia-Dijo Marinette en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus amigos la oyeran-¿Magia?-preguntó el rubio, la mirada azulina de la peli-azul se ilumino y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa-Verán, hace ya muchos años, tantos que ya nadie recuerda, aparecieron en la tierra Miracle Stones, piedras preciosas que podian otorgarle a los humanos comunes y corrientes poderes inimaginables. Entre ellos 2 eran los más poderosos: El anillo de Chat Noir con el poder de destruir y los pendientes de Ladybug que contienen el poder de crear, cuando ambos se juntaban creaban una fuerza indestructible casi divina. Sin embargo, varias Miracle Stones se perdieron con el tiempo, creando la posibilidad de que caigan en manos equivocadas y traigan el caos a este mundo-Las palabras de Marinette dejaron boquiabiertos a Alya, Adrien y Nino-O al menos eso es lo que Tikki me contó-Agregó rascandose la nuca-¿Quién es Tikki?-preguntó Alya fascinada-¿Por qué quieres saber?-interrogó Marinette con un severo nerviosismo al darse cuenta de su error-Sería muy interesante hablar con ella-Respondió Alya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡No puedes!-Ante eso solo la miraron extrañada-No puedes hablar con ella porque ella vive en China, si en China-¡Bien pensado Marinette!-pensó Tikki-¿Entonces cómo hablas con Tikki?-preguntó la castaña-Adrien ¿Me puedes sostener esto?-Habló Chloe dandole a Adrien una cartera color café-Está pesada ¿Qué llevas aquí?-Preguntó el oji-verde-Nada importante... Vamonos Sabrina-Dicho esto salió por la puerta-¡Popcorn! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-Una chica desconocida entró por donde segundos antes Chloe había salido. Tenía el cabello rubio y liso hasta la cadera con las puntas rizadas y de color turquesa, ojos de un hipnotizante color azul marino con varios pigmentos amatistas, una nariz respingada, una piel blanca que a simple vista se veia que era muy suave, labios finos de un tono rosa pastel, iba vestida con una falda color negra (la llevaba a la cintura, pero le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca abotonada de manga corta con el cuello negro, una chaqueta de cuero en color rojo con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, botas altas en color negro, una diadema negra, adornando su cuello había un collar dorado que llevaba un dije de una flor, y un fínisimo brazalete de oro en su mano derecha.

 _(Pov Adrien)_  
La chica que pasó por la puerta es sin lugar a dudas hermosa (no tanto como my lady) pero si hermosa-Disculpen-Se acercó a nosotros-Ho-hola-Tartamudeó Marinette, la rubia solamente sonrió amablemente-Perdonen la molestia ¿No han visto a mi perrita?-preguntó con cortesía-¿Perrita?-Habló Nino que hasta el momento había guardado silencio-Bueno pues, es blanca, tiene las orejas caídas, tiene un listón color rosa y se llama Popcorn-Indicó la hasta ahora desconocida-¿Y tú eres?-preguntó Alya-Mi nombre es Corinne... Corinne Willows-Apenas terminó de presentarse el bolso que Chloe me dió empezó a ladrar, esperen, ¿desde cuándo los bolsos ladran?-¿Popcorn?-Como si de una invocación se tratará una pequeña perrita saltó desde el bolso hasta los brazos de la rubia, tenía el pelaje blanco y rizado, ojos color ámbar, las orejas caídas y un listón rosa adornando su cuello-No quiero ni saber como llegaste ahí-Dijo Corinne entre risas-Bueno pues ya que Alya te hizo presentarte creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo también. Me llamo Marinette-Dijo la peli-azul extendiendo la mano-¿Qué me dices Popcorn?-Corinne dejó a la perrita en el suelo, esta se acerco a Marinette y la olfateó, hizo lo mismo con nosotros, se quedó estatica unos segundos para después mover su colita, dar tres vueltas y ladrar de manera amistosa-Un placer conocerte Marinette-Dijo la rubia tomando al fin su mano-Hola Corinne, un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Nino y...¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Nino extrañado-Mi padre me dió a Popcorn apenas nació, y es como mi mejor amiga, si no le agradas a ella a mi tampoco, creo que es algo como eso-Habló con un brillo en sus ojos al mencionar a su padre-Soy Alya la mejor amiga de Marinette... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Emm, si claro-contestó Corinne con nerviosismo ante el tono tan decidido de Alya-¿Lo de tu cabello es permanente?-preguntó Alya señalando las puntas turquesas del cabello rubio-¡Claro que no!-contestó divertida-Mi madre enloquecería si me tiñiera el cabello, seguramente mi abuela nos reprendería a ambas y diría algo como: Una señorita no tiene necesidad e hacer que su cabello parezca un arco iris, quitatelo en ese instante-A medida que hablaba su tono de voz iba bajando y podía ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos-Pero ¿Y tú padre? por como reaccionaste al mencionarlo debe ser una persona que te da muchas libertades, por cierto soy Adrien-Traté de animarla al ver la tristeza en sus ojos-Mi padre piensa que la gente es libre de hacer lo que quiere, como quiere y cuando quiere, y que nadie tiene el derecho de atarlos con hilos invisibles para que hagan lo que los demás piensan que es correcto-Habló con orgullo la rubia.

 _(Pov normal)_  
Aunque los demás no lo sepan, Marinette y Tikki estaban agradeciendo enormemente el hecho de que Corinne haya ingresado al salón. Tikki, porque toda la atención se dirigió a la rubia y Marinette porque, bueno, se le terminaron las excusas.

 _ **Continuara...**_  
 **Buenos dias, tardes, noches bellos turrones de azúcar ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Muy random? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?, bueno pues aprovechando que llegaron hasta aquí, permitanme explicarles (para evitar futuras confusiones) que necesitaba encontrar una manera de que mi rubia de mechones rebeldes tuviera conexión con los personajes principales, caso contrario la historia no tendría mucho sentido, aquí va otra pregunta ¿Qué tal les parece Corinne?, cuando me la imagino me parece muy bonita (Cuando le hablé de ella a mi senpai me dijo que incluso podría parecer la hija de Adrien y Marinette). Sin embargo no voy a darle la imagen de señorita perfecta, tendrá defectos, tal vez le afloje un poco las riendas en el proximo cap, ahora quiero agradecer a alguien que me ha estado ayudando mucho desde que comencé a escribir (a mi senpai obviamente), quien también me ayudó a escribir el capitulo y me dió la idea para este fic. No los aburro más, cualquier falta horrografica que tenga el capitulo sientanse comodos al informarme, acepto reviews, críticas constructivas y tomatazos.**  
 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Amy M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Acta formal de renuncia: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes tienen muchos propietarios, desgraciadamente yo no soy uno de ellos. Solo algunos de los personajes (que no pertenecen a la serie) son de mi propiedad**  
 **Capitulo 3:**  
-Wow, tu padre debe ser un hombre muy sabio-Dijo Adrien con admiración-¿A qué se dedica?-preguntó Alya-Es arqueólogo-Respondió Corinne con una dulce sonrisa-¿Y tú madre?-preguntó esta vez Marinette-Mi madre es empresaria-Contestó algo incómoda por la cantidad de preguntas que le estaban haciendo-¿No ven que están incomodando a la pobre?-Dijo Nino ubicando una mano en el hombro de la rubia-Lo que pasa es que... No muchas personas tienen interes en conocerme, así que, es raro-Corinne bajo la mirada avergonzada-Pues a mi parecer es una lástima que no quieran conocer a una chica tan bonita como tú ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?-Las palabras de Adrien hicieron qe una punzada de celos estremeciera a Marinette-El 1 de Abril-Respondió regalandole a Adrien una tímida sonrisa-¿Flor favorita?-Preguntó Alya sumandose a la conversación-Obviamente las Sakuras-¿Sakuras?-preguntó Marinette confundida. Corinne solo atinó a sacarse el collar que llevaba puesto-Esta es una Sakura-Dijo mostrando el dije, era una flor de 5 petalos, en la parte superior cada petalo había una pequena división, con algunos puntitos en el centro, pero sobre todo muy hermosa-Sakura es como en japones se le dice a las flores de cerezo... Florecen el primer día de la primavera, sin embargo, su belleza es pasajera ya que solamente duran 3 dias en el árbol, luego de eso dan paso a las hojas verdes, en Japón incluso hacen festivales y eventos por la ocasión-Contó Corinne con sabiduría-Increible-Susurró Marinette-¿Vienes de Japón?-preguntó Nino con interés-De Tokio para ser más exactos, llegue a Paris hace una semana para estudiar aquí... Empiezo mis clases el Lunes-Alya sonrió ampliamente-¿Estaras en nuestra clase?-preguntó la castaña con entusiasmo-Sip, pero vine hoy para arreglar unas cosas, luego perdí a Popcorn y...-Corinne iba a seguir hablando pero un pitido proveniente del bolsillo de su falda la interrumpió, sacó su celular y sonrió levemente-Me tengo que ir, vamonos Popcorn-Se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por su perrita-Nos vemos-Se despidió Marinette con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Esa era...-Rose apareció detrás de Adrien con una revista en la mano y los ojos abiertos como platos-¡Esa era Corinne Willows!-Gritó Juleka haciendo acto de presencia-¿La conocen?-preguntó Nino extrañado-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es Corinne Willows ¡La supermodelo!-Exclamó Rose mostrando la portada de su revista-¡¿Supermodelo?!-Gritaron todos al unísono. En efecto, en la portada de la revista aparecía Corinne posando junto a la gran torre de Tokio, llevaba un vestido de verano blanco con estampado floreado que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, una chaqueta color turquesa, el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo con algunos mechones rebeldes rodeando su rostro, botas blancas, el brazalete de oro y el collar dorado con la flor de sakura que llevaba ese día-En "Diamonds" la denominan como "La princesa del glamour"-Dijo Juleka arrebatandole la revista a Rose de las manos-Su madre es Chelsea Carpenter, la directora en jefe de Eagle Jump, empresa patrocinadora de la marca de ropa Candy Way, es la menor de 4 hermanos: La mayor Elizabeth Willows quien cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad heredara la franquicia de Eagle Jump. Luego siguen los mellizos Zack y Matt Willows, son cantantes de renombre en Japón además de muy guapos y por último ella Corinne Willows, actriz, supermodelo e imagen de la marca Candy Way. Resumiendo, la familia Willows es increíble-Concluyó Rose-Primero Adrien y ahora Corinne, al parecer todas las celebridades quieren entrar a nuestra escuela-Dijo Alya-Yo... no soy una celebridad-Dijo Corinne apareciendo de repente-¡Corinne Willows!-Exclamaron Rose y Juleka emocionadas-Creí que ya te habías ido-Habló Marinette mirandola extrañada-Yo... Olvide pedirle al director mi horario, así que regrese y... Accidentalmente escuche su conversacion-Se excusó apenada-¿Firmarias mi revista?-preguntó Rose extendiendole un lapicero, Corinne sonrió timidamente-Por supuesto-Tomó el lapicero y autografió la revista que Rose les había mostrado previamente-Adoro tu nueva línea de ropa-Dijo Juleka extendiendole otra revista-Gracias-Sonrió la rubia firmando esa vez la revista de Juleka (N/A: Corinne es un poco más baja que Marinette)-Si eso no es ser una celebridad no se que sea-Dijo Alya cruzandose de brazos, Corinne se sonrojo violentamente-Esta enana no es una celebridad, jamás lo sería, solamente hace falta mirarla para notar que es tan poca cosa. Esos tipos de la revista son unos completos tontos al ponerla a ella como portada-Dijo Chloe con arrogancia apareciendo detrás de Corinne-¿Y deberian haberte puesto a ti?-preguntó Corinne sarcasticamente volteandose para mirar de manera desafiante a la hija del alcalde.  
-¿Disculpa quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-Habló Chloe con el orgullo herido-Alguien que no necesita ponerse 3 kilos de maquillaje para sentirse "hermosa"-respondió la de puntas turquesas colocandose un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja-Después de todo no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo una inutil sin talento alguno-Dijo Chloe sonriendo con soma-Y tú sigues siendo la misma niña mimada, presumida, arrogante y antipatica que pueda existir-La sonrisa del rostro de la Burgueois se borró-Que te quede esto en claro princesa, este es mi reino, yo soy la reina y no voy a permitir que una salamanqueja inutil como tú se entrometa en mi camino-La modelo se llevo una mano al pecho y parpadeo exageradamente-Mil disculpas su majestad... ¿Es que acaso mi presencia aquí hiere su frágil ego? ¿O será que su baja autoestima se siente amenazada?- Chloe gruño resignada, tomó el bolso que le había dado a Adrien antes y se fue mascullando maldiciones dirigidas hacia la de puntas turquesas-¿Acaso Chloe y tú se conocen?-preguntó Alya-La conocí cuando tenía 10 años ¡Aish! no ha cambiado en nada. Me odia desde que le gané en un concurso-Explicó la Willows con disgusto cruzandose de brazos-Recuerdo eso, Chloe estuvo enojada un mes entero porque perdió ese concurso-Contó Adrien, un par de segundos después el télefono de la rubia peli-turquesa sonó-¿Qué pasa Nathan?... Habla más despacio... ¿Qué haces en Paris?... Si, si escuché sobre eso pero no sé muy bien que son...¡¿Mi padre?!... A-Aguarda ahí ya voy-Colgó el télefono con la respiración agitada y miró a la de coletas-Marinette ¿Qué es un akuma?-La pregunta sorprendió a todos-Bueno, pues los akumas son los villanos que aparecen de vez en cuando para causar destrozos en Paris-respondió restandole importancia-¿Qué tan peligrosos son?-le preguntó esta vez a Adrien-Bueno, pues... Se podría decir que mucho, pero siempre están Ladybug y Chat Noir para derrotarlos ¿Por qué preguntas?-La respiración de la rubia se paralizó, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire para hablar-Un amigo y mi padre están en una convención de juegos... Y dice que un akuma apareció y atrapó a mi padre-Salió coriendo, probablemente hacia el lugar en el que estaba su progenitor. Marinette corrió tras ella seguida por Adrien y Alya, al llegar a las escaleras no lo pensó dos veces, puso una mano sobre el barandal y susurró-6 años de gimnasia rítmica... No me fallen ahora-Luego saltó desde el segundo piso bajo la mirada atónita de sus nuevos amigos, con aglilidad felina cayó perfectamente de pie y luego siguió su apresurada carrera hacia el centro de Paris, la peli-azul bajo las escaleras rapidamente y siguió a Corinne mientras que Adrien corrió en dirección apuesta a las escaleras en busca de algún lugar seguro para transformarse.  
oOoOo-+-+-Mientras tanto con Marinette-+-+-oOoOo  
-¿Dónde se metió?-se preguntaba la peli-azul mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, no hacia mucho tiempo que había perdido de vista a la rubia de ojos azules. No pudo haber ido muy lejos-¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad y te transformas? Así de paso salvas el día y matas dos pájaros de un tiro-Sugirió Tikki desde el bolso de Marinette-Buena idea-Susurró la de coletas azules al momento que entraba a un estacionamiento-Tikki ¡Transformame!.  
Una vez convertida en Ladybug lo primero por hacer era localizar al akuma, no le fue díficil ya que cuando eres una superheroina y ves a mucha gente huir de un lugar especifico lo más lógico sería ir hacia el punto del que todos corren  
 **(Pov Marinette/Ladybug)**  
Ya había localizado al akuma, lo único que me faltaba era buscar la manera de acercarme sin que lo notara, estaba revisando el perímetro cuando-Bonjour My Lady, tan hermosa como siempre-Saludó el gato de los chistes malos apareciendo detrás de mi con su típica sonrisa "Made in Chat Noir"-¿Ya te recuperaste de tus heridas Chat?-pregunté cortante, en la últime batalla que habiamos tenido él había resultado herido por el akuma mientras me estaba protegiendo-Normalmente me sentiría honrado porque tan bello ejemplar se preocupe por mi, sin embargo ese tono tan cortante destroza mis esperanzas e ilusiones y respondiendo a su pregunta, me encuentro en excelente condiciones My Lady-respondió con cortesía inecesaria-Pues que bien porque el akuma se dirige hacia nosotros-Hablé tomando a Chat de la cintura, lanzando mi yoyo hacia uno de los edificios y saltando para esquivar uno de los ataques del akuma (Se creía un superheroe con traje rídiculo puesto que llevaba la ropa interior por encima de la ropa)-¡Yo soy Hero Smasher! ¡El más grande superheroe de todos los tiempos!-Se presentó mientras yo depositaba a Chat Noir en el suelo  
 **(Pov Normal)**  
-Ahora que te he dado lo que quieres, es hora de cumplir tu parte del trato, traeme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, solamente así conseguiras convertirte en el único y más grande superheroe de la historia-Dijo Hawk Moth a su nueva marioneta desde su guarida-Si señor-respondió Hero Smasher. Su traje era muy parecido al de Superman, con la diferencia de que las partes en rojo eran verdes, las azules eran negras, con una H como emblema en su traje, llevaba un antifaz verde, tenía un par de hipnotizantes ojos violetas y llevaba cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás (N/A: Su arma era un rayo que lanzaba desde su pecho {donde está el emblema} pero el akuma estaba en un dije en forma de letra "S" que llevaba puesto)-¡Ey copia barata de superman!-Llamó su atención Chat-¿Me podrías explicar cuales son tus "poderes"?-Dijo el rubio haciendo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar la última palabra-Le robo sus habilidades a los gatos fanfarrones como tú-Lanzó un rayo proveniente de su pecho, pero Chat fue más rápido y lo esquivo haciendose a un lado-¡Fallaste!-se burló el oji-verde señalandolo con el dedo-¿Eso crees?-Dijo Hero Smasher sonriendo con superioridad-¡Chat cuidado!-gritó Ladybug haciendo que el aludido se volteara, sin embargo fue tarde, el rayo que Hero Smasher lanzó rebotó en un espejo (que salió de quien sabe donde) y dió directo en la cara de Chat provocando que del impacto se estrellara en el suelo, cuando se levantó lo primero que hizo fue verificar si todavía llevaba su traje, suspiró aliviado, seguía transformado en Chat Noir-Tal vez al igual que Volpina sus poderes son crear ilusiones-pensó Ladybug-No puedo crear ilusiones, aunque sería fantastico-Habló el villano dejando con la boca abierta a la de coletas-¿Tú me...?-las palabras de la oji-azul fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo proveniente detrás de ella-Ay no...-  
 **oOoOo-+-+-En la cima de la torre Eifel-+-+-oOoOo**  
-¿No crees que deberiamos ayudarla?-un pequeño ser parecido a una hada observaba con un telescopio la batalla con preocupación-Van a estar bien Merrilee no te preocupes, después de todo son el dúo dinamico-Mencionó su compañera mientras le daba una mordida a la magdalena (cupcake, pastelito, muffin o como le digan en su pais) que tenía entre las manos-Pero si Chat Noir no tiene sus habilidades la cosa se complicará para Ladybug-Su nombre era Merrilee, era una Cherry Sylph, de cabello rosa, ojos color violeta y piel blanca. Había llegado a Paris acompañada de su más valiosa amiga y compañera de cabellos rubios Gigi como ella le decía-No creo que tenga problema-Habló sin preocupación la rubia dandole otra mordida al postre que tenía-Pero Gigi, Chat Noir está insistiendo en que quiere seguir peleando aún sin sus habilidades-Dejó de mirar por el telescopio y fijo su mirada purpura en la persona que tenía al lado-Es un gato perseverante hay que admitirlo-Alagó Gigi mientras se limpiaba una mancha de crema que tenía en la mejilla, la peli-rosada volvió a mirar por el telescopio-Ahora no puede usar el bastón-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Y ahora golpeó a Ladybug en la cabeza por error-Indicaba tratando de convencer a su glotona amiga-Pero...-Un destelló blanco las envolvió y la rubia se vió obligada a detener su habla-¿Por lo menos puedo terminar de comer?-  
 **Continuara...**  
 **Buenos días, tardes, noches mis hermosas tartas de fresa. En serio lamento no haber actualizado antes espero compensarlos con haber subido dos caps seguidos, pero acabo de ingresar al colegio y no entiendo ni madres de lo que me explican. Dejando de lado mis dificultades academicas ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Notaron mi falta de creatividad al inventar villanos? Lo sé necesito ayuda, sin embargo no he visto a mi senpai en más de 2 semanas y estoy bloqueada mentalmente (Inspiración-sama está de vacaciones y no desea volver al trabajo) En fin, este es un proyecto que ha usado una gran parte de mi circuito mental y ahora que ingrese a estudiar no creo poder escribir muy seguido (No es que lo haga realmente, pero en estos días lo he estado haciendo) Así que no esperen leerme muy seguido, aunque posiblemente publique uno que otro drabble si se presenta la idea. No los aburro más, cualquier falta horrografica que tenga el capitulo sientanse comodos al informarme, acepto reviews, críticas constructivas y tomatazos.**  
 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Amy M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Acta formal de renuncia: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes tienen muchos propietarios, desgraciadamente yo no soy uno de ellos. Solo algunos de los personajes (que no pertenecen a la serie) son de mi propiedad**  
 **Capítulo 4: Alianza**  
 **(Pov Ladybug/Marinette)**  
Todo va de maravillas (nótese el sarcarmo) Chat Noir perdió sus habilidades: ya no puede saltar sin tropezarse, no puede correr rápido, ni siquiera puede usar el bastón y para colmo ya me va golpeando tres veces con el. Ah, pero esa no es la mejor parte ahora el akuma tiene la agilidad de Chat , además de que me puede leer la mente así que me es practicamente imposible atacarlo, puede volar y eso me complica atraparlo ¿Es que esto puede empeorar?-¡Merrilee!-Una burbuja de luz apareció de la nada y cuando explotó dos chicas aparecieron, la primera tenía un hermoso cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas bajas con las puntas rizadas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, adornado con una diadema negra que tenía un lazo negro con lentejuelas y un corazón dorado en el centro, grandes ojos amatistas, vestido negro 5 dedos por encima de las rodillas de mangas largas con corpiño bien marcado, la falda tenía tul, y las mangas de puro encaje, botines negros de tacón con cordones dorados, unos elegantes guantes negros de gamuza y un antifaz negro. -¿Por qué estamos aquí? Ya te dije que ellos pueden solos- la rubia se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada-¿Dónde quedó tu compromiso?-preguntó un ser misterioso que flotaba a su lado, tenía el cabello rosa, piel blanca, ojos violetas, tenía en cabello recogido en dos coletas altas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con varios detalles rosados , botas blancas también con detalles en rosa, y llevaba en la mano una varita dorada con un gran cristal de corazón rosa en la parte superior-¿Serias tan amable de dejar tu terquedad de lado?-Habló la peli-rosada mirandola desafiante-Vinimos de vacaciones no a trabajar-La amatista dió dos pasos adelante-¡Silencio!-Sentenció Hero Smasher y se lanzó para darle un golpe a la rubia, pero esta lo esquivó con facilidad-¿Cómo?-El castaño se miró las manos confondido y trató de propinarle una patada, sin embargo, al igual que antes esta lo esquivo. La acción se repitió varias veces hasta que la rubia frunció el ceño, lo tomó del brazo, dió dos vueltas y lo arrojo por los aires-¡Bien hecho Gigi!-Exclamó la oji-purpura levantando ambas manos-Se supone que para derrotarlo hay que purificar el akuma... Lo lancé por metido ¿Acaso su mamá no le enseño que no se golpea a una dama?-Dijo la rubia con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-¿Cómo hiciste para que no te leyera la mente?-preguntó Chat Noir con intriga-Mi pequeña Gigi es sorprendente ¿No creen?-Habló la peli-rosa revolviendo los cabellos rubios de su compañera y entregandole una manzana-A proposito mi nombre es Merrilee-Se presentó la de coletas con una dulce sonrisa-Y ella es Giga Witch... Pueden llamarla Gigi-hizo una reverencia a la rubia que estaba devorando la manzana que le habian entregando segundos antes-Mucho gusto Hime-sama, mi nombre es Chat Noir, para servirle-se presentó Chat Noir besando la mano de la amatista (quien ya se había comido la manzana) y guiñandole un ojo coquetamente-No es necesario que te presentes, no vine aquí para hacer amistad... Además si es que realmente estas enamorado de Ladybug ¿No crees que es raro que llames a una total desconocida "princesa"?-Apartó la mano y se volteó-¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorado de Ladybug?-preguntó Chat extrañado-Bueno... pues... Yo...-Tartamudeó la rubia probablemente buscando una excusa conveniente (Lo sé porque también lo hago)-¿No le diras que los estuviste investigando una semana entera?-preguntó en voz alta Merrilee-¿Nos estuviste investigando?-pregunté molesta cruzandome de brazos-¡Fue Merrilee! Yo solo quería tomarme unas vacaciones, pero no, tenía que salir ella con sus convincentes razones para tomarme "en serio" mi roll como heroina y por alguna razón terminé desvelandome leyendo el Ladyblog-Iba a saltar hacia un tejado cuando se paralizó mirando al piso-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Merrilee, Gigi dió media vuelta suspiro con cansanció y me miró-Ladybug, Chat Noir. Se que les dije que no había venido a hacer amistad pero... ¿Les puedo ayudar a derrotar el akuma?-Chat Noir sonrió de manera complice-¿Terminaron las vacaciones Hime-sama?-preguntó acercandose a ella peligrosamente-¡Demasiado cerca!-Lo empujó haciendolo que caiga al suelo-¿Tienes un plan Ladybug?-me preguntó Merrilee apretando su varita contra si, revisé en mi archivo mental en busca de alguna idea que nos fuera de ayuda. Ahora con las habilidades Giga Witch teniamos más posibilidades de ganarle al akuma, sonreí, lo tenía.  
 **(Pov Alya)**  
 **oOoOo-+-+-Unos minutos más tarde-+-+-oOoOo**  
¿Qué harian si de la nada un akuma aparece delante tuyo?¿Y si ademas todo empezó porque buscabas a tu mejor amiga y a la nueva estudiante? Fácil, grabarlo para tu blog. Su nombre es Hero Smasher, su poder es el de robarle sus habilidades a los superheroes (Por lo que vi ya se las quitó a Chat Noir)-Tu ingenio y determinación me serán de mucha utilidad-Se dirigió hacia mi el akuma (yo estaba grabando detrás de un auto ¿Cómo diablos me vió?). Iba a lanzarme un rayo cuando algo me tomó de la cintura y me elevó en el aire-¡Los humanos pesan!-Habló una voz femenina por encima mio ¡Y me estaba elevando en el aire!. Tenía el cabello rosa recogido en 2 coletas, los ojos de color violeta y no media más de 70 centímetros -¿Un hada?-pregunté extrañada, ella solo frunció el entrecejo y me soltó en un tejado-¡NO SOY UNA HADA!-Gritó enojada-¿Entonces qué eres?-Cuestioné, la de cabellos rosas sonrió con superioridad, sacó una varita dorada con un cristal rosa encima y me dijo-Soy una Heavenly Guardian, una criatura mágica guardiana de los poderes de la naturaleza, no una hada-Se volteó y me dió la espalda-Sin alas, no hay hada. Además...-Un carraspeó la detuvo y se volteó hacia mí-Si, si ya entendimos no eres una hada-Una chica habló detrás de mio. Estaba acompañada de Chat Noir y Ladybug, tenía un antifaz negro, el cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y ojos amatistas, esperen, ¿Ojos amatistas? ¿Antifaz negro? ¿Cabello rubio con dos coletas?-¡¿Giga Witch?!-Pregunté sorprendida, como respuesta me dedicó una dulce sonrisa-¿Tú que no estabas en Japón?-pregunté sospechando-Yo me preguntaba lo mismo-Agregó Ladybug cruzándose de brazos-Y yo-La secundó Chat Noir-Como les había dicho antes estaba devacaciones, solo que cierta peli-rosa me obligó a hacer esto-Explicó-¿No tenemos que derrotar al akuma?-preguntó la Heavenly Guardian mirandola enojada-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo ¡En marcha!-Ordenó Ladybug lanzando su yoyo y saltando-¿Me llevas?- le preguntó Chat Noir a Merrilee quien solo suspiró y lo tomó del cuello elevandolo en el aire (La están llamando de esa manera, supongo se llama así)-Nos vemos-Se despidió Giga Witch con la mano-¡Espera!-La iba a tomar de la mano pero cuando estuve a punto de tocarla, ella moviò levemente su falda y de la nada una escoba apareciò y se fue volando-Grandioso-Susurré sacando mi teléfono-¡Esto tengo que grabarlo!-Grité buscando un buen ángulo para tomar de cerca la acción.  
 **(Pov normal)**  
¿Listo Chat?-preguntó Merrilee desde las alturas a su nuevo amigo-¡Dame todo lo que tengas pequeña!-La de coletas lanzo unas chispitas rosas sobre Chat haciendo que este empezará a girar su bastón normalmente y llamando la atención del castaño (Gracias a la magia de Merrilee al menos ya no era tan torpe)- ¡¿Tú?! Pero... ¡Te quité tu agilidad!-Gritó furioso Hero Smasher-Tal vez si a el pero no a nosotras-Habló Ladybug haciendo acto de presencia propinandole un golpe con su yoyo en la cabeza al de ojos violetas-¿Hablas en plural al referirte a ti misma?-Preguntó furioso el villano volteandose hacia Ladybug (La cual estaba sola)-¡Black sword!-Se escuchó el grito de Gigi detrás de Chat Noir seguido del tintineo de un cascabel, luego su varita (la que sacó de su botín) se dividió y se transformó en dos espadas para luego correr hacia donde estaba la oji-azul pasando muy cerca de Hero Smasher, luego Ladybug lanzó la tela que había obtenido del Lucky Charm haciendo que esta caiga sobre el villano-¡Es nuestro turno!-Gritaron al unisono Merrilee y Chat lanzandose a la acción-¡Twinkle Bubbles!-Invocó la peli-rosa levantando su varita mientras una burbuja en forma de corazón envolvía al castaño (El cual por alguna razón no se podía quitar la tela de encima)-Ahora me toca a mi-Susurró el rubio rompiendo la burbuja con su bastón y propinandole un par de golpes al villano-¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que unieran fuerzas?! ¡Eres un inutil!-Exclamaba Hawk Moth furioso desde su cueva-¿Lo tienes?-preguntó La peli-azul a la rubia-¿Lo dudabas? No existe nadie más veloz que yo en estas cosas-Respondió con superioridad Gigi depositando en la mano de Ladybug el colgante de Hero Smasher-No más maldades para ti travieso akuma-Dijo la heroína de coletas pisando el objeto (N/A: Ya saben lo que sigue "Yo te libero del mal" ,"Adios pequeña mariposa" y "¡Miraculous Ladybug!" me dió pereza escribir esa parte).  
Una vez reparados los daños causados por el villano del día (Luego de purificar al akuma Chat recuperó sus habilidades) una montaña de reporteros rodearon a los héroes y empezaron a hacer cientos y cientos e preguntas-Tengo que admitirlo, eso fue muy divertido-Dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente y haciendo una reverencia dirigida a Ladybug-Mi pequeña Gigi aprendió mucho de ustedes el día de hoy-Dijo Merrilee. Una vez que terminó de hablar un resplandor blanco envolvió a Gigi y las puntas de sus coletas se tiñieron de violeta-Se me termina el tiempo-Volvió a la realidad sacudiendo la cabeza-Con permiso-Se disculparon Gigi y Merrilee haciendo una reverencia frente a los aludidos-Espero volver a trabajar con ustedes pronto-Se despidió la peli-rosa al tiempo que algo parecido a una cinta la envolvía y esta desaparecía-Supongo que se terminaron mis vacaciones-Suspiró cansada con tono divertido Gigi levantando los hombros y saltando de tejado en tejado desapareciendo de la vista de todos.  
 **OoOo-+-+-Unos minutos después en algún lugar-+-+-oOoO**  
-¡Señora! ¡Señora!-Buscaba desesperadamente una joven castaña de ojos verdes a su jefa-¿Por qué tanto griterío Eva? ¿Se te perdieron otra vez tus lentes?-Preguntó divertido un chico de cabellos negros, con tres mechones de colores en su flequillo: uno azul, otro verde, el último rojo y ojos color turquesa a la castaña-Tan simpatico como siempre Joker, pero para que sepas esto no tiene que ver contigo-Respondió con ironía la oji-verde-¿Entonces...?-La pregunta del oji-turquesa quedo inconclusa por lo gritos de dos azabaches de ojos ámbar-¡Gigi regresó! ¡Gigi regresó! ¡Gigi regresó!-Exclamaron emocionadas al unísono las gemelas Mia y Nia-¿Gigi que no se había retirado?-Preguntó extrañada una mujer adulta, de cabellos rojizos y misteriosos ojos de un color gris ingresando a la habitación-Así es mi señora, pero recientemente se la vio ayudando a Ladybug y Chat Noir con la purificación de akumas-Respondió con cortesía la castaña entregandole una tablet a la mujer. Esta empezó a revisar los archivos que contenía sonriendo con picardía-Ay, Gigi, Gigi, Gigi-Suspiró divertida la mujer-Pequeña brujita traviesa-Soltó una pequeña risa mientras le revolvía los cabellos a las gemelas-¿Gusta que la llamemos?-preguntó la castaña tomando la tablet que la mujer dejo sobre una mesa-No es necesario que lo hagan... Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que nuestra amada brujita vendrá sin que se lo pidamos-Respondió tomando un portaretrato que estaba sobre una repisa.  
 **Continuara...**  
 **Buenos días, tardes, noches bellas galletitas de vainilla ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?. No los aburro más, cualquier falta horrografica que tenga el capitulo sientanse comodos al informarme, acepto reviews, críticas constructivas y tomatazos.**  
 **PSDT: ¡Solo dos miseros capítulos en casi medio año! merezco morir he abandonado mis fics y se me vienen un montón de ideas justo ahora... En fin ninguna de mis notas del final tiene sentido, ya que es un proceso que lleva cierto tiempo, y el día que escribo (o edito) cambio de ideas y las boludeces que leen al final es el resultado.**  
 **Se despide.**  
 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Amy M.**


End file.
